Beyblade: Zero Era S2 - Episode 8: The Mysterious Angle Compass
Destan finds a mysterious Dark History relic at school, while the Peacemillion gang go to see a movie. Plot The group is sitting in the courtyard, eating lunch, Vixin is complaining to Lin that Kaiga hasn’t found a jacket to match her dress for the Midsummer's Soirée, Morgan chimes in, saying that he found matching pants, but the shop had already sold the jacket that went with them, however Catherine tells him to shut up because he hasn’t even bought a suit yet. Clémentine asks the group if they’ve decided whether or not they’re going to see the latest Caeser California movie at the midnight screening, or tomorrow, Isolde says she wants to see it as quickly as possible, so no-one can ruin it for her, the rest of the group quickly agreeing. Vixin asks where Kaiga and Galahad are, and Morgan tells her that they went to get Galahad’s suit for the dance, Catherine asks why they went now, and why he didn’t go with them, Morgan replying that they went because it’s not going to be busy right now, and he couldn’t be bothered going, causing Catherine to roll her eyes. Isolde giggles, and says they remind her of her parents, causing Catherine to blush, and the others burst into laughter. Destan is sitting in class, staring out the window, the teacher is teaching the class about the function of Angle Compasses, and how they can be used best with beys that are designed to stay in one place. The teacher says that the class will have a practical demonstration, and each student has to get 3 perfect launches by the end of the class, or they have to stay back after class until they can get 5 good launches.The class moves into the review stadium, to use the performance tracking stadiums, the teacher then brings out a box, and invites the class to take an Angle Compass from the box. One of the students asks how Peacemillion got so many Angle Compasses, as they’re rare and expensive, due to the materials that they are made from, as well as the precision required to make one, as they are all hand-made. The teacher replies that they were purchased by Peacemillion for student use, or were donated by families who are or were patrons of the school. Destan is last to pick one out, taking one that some of the other students had picked up then thrown back into the box, when Destan take it, it begins spinning wildly, but when he goes to show the teacher, it reacts normally, and the teacher tells him that even if it’s cracked, it can still be used. Destan attaches it to his launcher, and notes to himself that he can see a slight glow coming off it. Destan launches a few times, however he can’t get the launch right as the compass can’t show the angle that he needs to launch at. The teacher comes over to Destan, and asks why he’s having so much trouble, for a student of his talents, Destan explains his problem, and the teacher tells him to just try and focus on the point of the compass instead of the dial, and to see if it’s his hand shaking that’s causing the problem. Destan launches, this time closing his eyes, and feels the energy coming off Byakko Valor Edge, and the machine sounds to indicate a perfect launch. Destan opens his eyes, and repeats the same maneuver twice, the teacher coming over and telling Destan he did well, Destan remembers back to what Angus said at his last training session about connecting with Byakko, and says that he just followed his instincts. Destan is sitting at the dinner table with Cherrosée, Destan tells Cherrosée about the weird Angle Compass he had to use at school today, Cherrosée replies that it might be a Dark History relic, and calls out for his mom. Céleste strolls into the room, stirring something in a saucepan, and asks what Cherrosée wants, Cherrosée says that Destan found a Dark History relic at school, but before Destan can explain Céleste rushes back into the kitchen after a pained shout from Angus. After dinner Destan and Cherrosée start to look around the house’s collection for any clues about what the mysterious Angle Compass might be, they go past the stands containing the beys into the section with relics in it. Destan browses the launchers, while Cherrosée looks at the other parts such as Sight Scopes, BX Chambers, and Re-Steady Grips, Cherrosée points one Re-Steady Grip to Destan, saying that this is a relic that was disguised as a regular part, instead of negating the shaking of a person’s hands, it was actually used to allow the blader who used or created it to breath underwater. Destan asks why a blader would need something like that, and Cherrosée tells him that the Dark History was a time when battles would take place literally anywhere, powerful bladers with mystical powers who could live for hundreds to thousands of years against each other, so items like these were needed to let the less powerful bladers stand a chance against people like that. Destan remarks that both he and Cherrosée are descended from bladers like that, so they probably have the potential to reach such power. Cherrosée says that this item doesn’t really look like it has any connection to the power it contains, and theorizes that an item is probably just used as a container for whatever power they contain, and is probably not related at all to the power, more for disguise or just to be easier to keep on you, or even that they were originally the regular version of what they look like that the power was put into. Destan says it must be some really special power, as they put it into one of the most expensive Beytools you can buy, but Cherrosée says that Angle Compasses used to be more common, as the material used to create the core of the gyroscope was far more common, usually created during battles between common elemental beys, until the Recursion Shock changed the spiritual physics of the world. Galahad and Clémentine are hanging out in the foyer of the cinema, waiting for the others to finish in the bathroom, Galahad says that he really liked the movie, especially the ending, when all the plot threads come together, even the ones that you’d forgotten about, Clémentine agreeing with him, but says that her favourite part was seeing how they’d recreated all those old beys from Dark History, saying that it was amazing to see the craftsmanship that goes into all Caser California’s movies, even if they have to add all the battle effects in later. Isolde comes out of the bathroom first, and says that she didn’t know her aunt was going to be in the movie. Lin and Kaiga come out next, followed by Vixin, who says it’s disappointing that Morgan and Catherine didn’t come and see it with them, Galahad laughs and says that Morgan hasn’t been able to shut up about taking Catherine on a date to see it since he found out that it was coming out and she’s a big Caeser California fan. The group leave the cinema, and make their way to a coffee shop, Vixin complains that she’s gonna be so tired in class tomorrow, but Clémentine points out that they have the morning off for mock exam study, Lin asks everyone how their studying is going, Galahad laughing and saying that if he hasn’t learned it by now then he’s never going to learn it. Vixin notices that Kiaga hasn’t been drinking his coffee, and Kaiga says that they gave him the wrong coffee, but didn’t want to say anything, Vixin says he should’ve just said something to them at least, before taking it from Kiaga, pouring it out, and pouring half of her own coffee in, Kiaga bows and says a big thank you, before taking a large sip of coffee. Category:Zero Era Episodes Category:Role Play